A Few More--Izaya x Male Reader
by NaroKusanagi-99
Summary: It was a warm night and I was just watching some anime...When a pretty much 'unwanted' guest drops over. (Boy x Boy Male!Reader insert)


It was a warm night and I was still watching my favourite anime series, (favourite anime). I was just reaching the best part of its first season when a banging resounded at my apartment door. Before anything else could take place, I press the pause button on the player's remote. "Damn it…" Cursing under my breath, I stretch my legs which have fallen asleep from hours of sitting and stand up, stumbling a little at the tingling sensation in my feet. I made my way to the door, dragging my feet along from the carpet to the hardwood surface. I was not even sure why I bothered to answer the door.

Immediately as the wooden barrier swung open, a figure clad in black attire flew into my apartment. Of course, this shady character was already growing familiar with me since his visits are quite common since I moved to Ikebukuro. He paused in between me and the living room, turning toward me to give a—might I say—mischievous grin. The kind that always meant he was up to no good. After signing to me to stay quiet, he leapt off deeper into my apartment.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A voice louder than a roaring lion echoed in the empty corridors outside, waking the neighbouring tenants as they started flooding out to the corridor to see what was up. The moment I stepped out past my open door, my (e/c) orbs were met with an angry, hazel pair hidden behind purple shades. He puffed smoke in my face, finishing off the cigarette he had in his mouth and spitting it out onto the floor.

Honestly, I felt kind of glad I had decided to step out of my apartment instead of possibly closing the door in the blonde's face. Certainly, the 'Monster of Ikebukuro' would not enjoy that. Not one bit.

"Where's Izaya?" growled the bartender as he looked down—easily towering over me with his tall, muscular build. I simply shook my head, reminded of the raven-haired man's request from earlier. "…that flea…" he cursed under his breath, barely audible to my ears.

"You'd better not be hiding him." He growled, stomping away down the other end of the corridor from the direction he came with a broken stop sign dragging along behind him. Once his monstrous figure disappears into the dark corner at the very end of the corridor, I duck back into the protection of my abode, shutting the door as the other tenants did the same. Noticing the reasonably large crack in the wall where the door had slammed into it the last time this happened, I took a mental note to get it fixed later.

I was pretty eager to return to my couch and enjoy the rest of the anime I was watching. But then again, _that_ guy was still lurking about somewhere in my apartment. He obviously was not in the living room, so I went to the small kitchen, half expecting him to be digging through the fridge for a can of pop or something. Peeking past the doorway, the only thing I found was him _not_ being there.

"Izaya, you'd better not be in my room or I'll kill you." Afraid of the possibility of him digging through my little privacies, I storm straight to my bedroom, feeling an imaginary storm brew above my head. Slamming the door open, I feel my heart slightly sink as I took in the sight. There was Izaya, scanning through sheet after sheet of some of my more private drawings.

You see, I was in the process of making a manga, and it called for a swift and agile thief character to serve as its protagonist. As much as I hated the idea, I had to observe and use Izaya as reference for it.

And here he was, seeing everything I had been up to ever since I moved into this town.

"Wow! These are really good, (n/n)-chan~" He whistled, looking through more sketches. Before the informant could see any more of my secrets, I tear the papers from his hand, fortunately not literally tearing them apart. "Who the hell gave you permission to be here?" I yelled, feeling a flush make its way on my cheeks. He chuckled, holding out his hands in a defensive manner.

"Now, now, (n/n)-chan~ That's not how you treat a guest~" He grinned, walking past me and out of the room as I placed the sheets of paper back where they belong. Satisfied, I exit the darkened room and made sure to lock the door before returning to the living room to find the male there. "You know, (n/n)-chan… Shizu-chan is probably still hunting me down, so I'll be staying here until he cools down a bit, okay?"

"You'd better stop calling me that, or I won't be there to open the door for you next time." To be honest, I don't even intend to help him out again next time, not after he had invaded my privacy. Izaya chuckled and made himself comfortable on my couch, clearly unaffected by my threat. "Ooh~Yes sir, (y/n) sir~"

Sighing, I sat a little ways away from him, but still on the same couch, feeling a soft heat on my cheeks. Sure I'm a guy, but I already figured I liked guys long ago anyway. But I had better not be developing interests in _this_ twat. Pushing the thoughts away, I press play on the remote and watched as the catchy opening theme played for the umpteenth time that night.

"(Favourite anime), again? Geez, don't you ever get tired of watching this?" He asked as he typed away on one of his ten cell phones—possibly to let Namie know he would not be available for any appointments that evening. Poor Namie will have to cancel all those appointments and deal with angry clients again, and on her own too. I pity her and everyone else who has to work with this guy. They must have to put up with a lot of problems that he creates.

"Don't _you_ ever get tired of stalking people?" I shot. Well, okay I kind of stalk him around too, but at least I don't go around invading people's privacies. "Hey. People-watching is _not_ stalking. It's a great hobby actually. You should try it!" Seriously? He's saying that following people around, watching them from afar, and hacking into everyone's social and personal lives is not stalking? I wonder what is in his standards.

"In case you're wondering, it's kind of in the job description to know what everyone's up to as an information broker." I scoff, deciding to ignore him and to continue watching my anime.

X

Several episodes in, I glance at the clock hanging on the far end of the room, taking note of its short hand and long hand pointing at '3' and '12' respectively. I turn the TV off with the remote in preparation of sleep, when a figure in black tilts over in my direction. Before I knew it, Izaya had already rested his head on my lap with his eyes shut, preventing me from moving anywhere. I feel myself blush deeply as I saw his sleeping face. "I-Izaya?"

"…can you keep it down..?...I want to use your lap as a pillow…" he mumbled, curling up closer to me as he fell asleep.

"B-but..!"

…

No response.

Of course. Here I am, just trying to get to bed to sleep myself when this person who I had been kind enough to not chase away three hours ago, decides I should be his human pillow. Just great. Now that I think about it… Why didn't I chase him out when I could have easily done so earlier?

Am I really…? N-no! That's impossible. How can I possibly like _him_ , of all the guys out there?

I brush the loose (h/c) locks out of my face as I ponder what to do next. As much as I hate this guy, it would be pretty rude to just wake him up and force him to leave, since he had probably gotten really tired while running from Shizuo earlier. Informant or not; he's still a person.

I sigh, shifting to a more comfortable sitting position, careful not to wake the slumbering male and lean back into the couch. Looking at his strangely peaceful expression, I grab the player remote.

Might as well watch a few more episodes…

END


End file.
